riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Percy Jackson
Perseusz "Percy" Jackson - półbóg, syn Posejdona oraz Sally Jackson. Jest grupowym Domku 3 w Obozie Herosów oraz byłym pretorem Dwunastego Legionu Fulminata w Obozie Jupiter. Byłe oko bogini Nechbet. Chłopak Annabeth Chase. Historia Wczesne życie Perseusz Jackson urodził się 18 sierpnia 1993 roku jako syn Posejdona, greckiego boga mórz i oceanów oraz Sally Jackson, śmiertelniczki widzącej przez Mgłę. Był wychowywany tylko przez matkę Sally, która nazwała go Perseuszem, ponieważ w mitologii greckiej Perseusz był jednym z nielicznych herosów, których historia zakończyła się dla nich szczęśliwie. Ojciec Posejdon opuścił go i jego matkę, ponieważ chciał ich chronić przed złością Zeusa i Hadesa, którzy mogli być źli z powodu paktu Wielkiej Trójki, który mówił, że trzej synowie Kronosa nie mogą mieć półboskich, dzieci, ponieważ któreś z nich w wieku szesnastu lat zniszczy albo ocali Olimp. Bóg mórz jednak raz odwiedził syna i kochankę, albowiem Percy pamiętał błysk jego oczu oraz ciepły uśmiech. Sally ukrywała przez Percym informację o tym, że jego ojciec jest bogiem i mówiła, że zaginął na morzu. Gdy Percy był mały, jego matka wyszła za mąż za Gabe'a Ugliana. Mężczyzna nie kochał jednak ani Sally, ani chłopca. Kobietę wykorzystywał jako maszynę do wytwarzania pieniędzy, zaś Percy'ego bił i zastraszał. Do tego strasznie śmierdział, dlatego był nazywany przez półboga Śmierdzielem Gabe'em. Później okazało się, że pani Jackson wyszła za niego tylko z powodu jego odoru, który ukrywał syna przez potworami. Dziwne zjawiska Kiedy Percy był w przedszkolu, do jego łóżeczka wtargnął wąż. Opiekunka tego nie zauważyła, ale gdy wróciła Sally, by odebrać dziecko, zastała go bawiącego się zwłokami gada, którego udusił gołymi rękami. W trzeciej klasie za chłopcem szedł pewien mężczyzna. Percy zgłosił to nauczycielom, a oni kazali tajemniczej postaci odejść. Mężczyzna poszedł sobie, pomrukując groźnie. Nikt nie wierzył chłopakowi, gdy przysięgał, że mężczyzna miał tylko jedno oko pośrodku czoła. W czwartej klasie pojechał na szkolną wycieczkę na zaplecze Akwarium, by oglądać rekiny. Percy przez przypadek nacisnął niewłaściwą dźwignię i cała klasa wpadła do basenu z rekinami. W klasie piątej był na szkolnej wycieczce na pole bitwy pod Saratogą i niechcący uruchomił armatę z czasów wojny o niepodległość. Pocisk trafił dokładnie w szkolny autobus, choć szczerze wypierał się, że w niego nie celował. ''Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy'' ''Złodziej Pioruna'' ''Morze Potworów'' ''Klątwa Tytana'' Charakter Percy jest odważnym, urodzonym przywódcą gotowym zaryzykować własne życie, aby tylko ocalić przyjaciół, rodzinę, obce osoby, a czasami nawet i wrogów. Ma sarkastyczne i inteligentne poczucie humoru, wyluzowane podejście i zdołał zasłużyć sobie na szacunek wszystkich Olimpijczyków, w tym też i samej Artemidy (która nie przepada zbytnio za mężczyznami), Dionizosa (który nienawidzi większość półboskich synów Posejdona z powodu tego, co stało się z Ariadną i innych półbogów za ich sposób bycia oraz postrzeganie innych), Hadesa (który ogólnie nienawidzi ludzi) i Zeusa (który naturalnie nienawidzi dzieci Posejdona). Zdobył także zaufanie i szacunek Rzymian z Obozu Jupiter (którzy zazwyczaj nie ufają Grekom). Percy zawsze pozostaje wierny i nigdy nie łamie własnego słowa, chyba, że nie ma na to wpływu (jak było w przypadku śmierci Bianki di Angelo). Syn Posejdona nie jest jednak doskonały - można go łatwo wytrącić z równowagi i dlatego ma problemy z kontrolowaniem swojego gniewu (na przykład, gdy widzi zastraszanie) i ma tendencję do robienia lub wymazywania rzeczy przed myśleniem, bez względu na konsekwencje, powodując, że wpada w wiele kłopotów. Czuje się również odpowiedzialny za wszystkich i wszystko, co się nie udaje. Percy jest również bardzo lekkomyślny i zbuntowany. Wiele osób, jak przyjaciele, rodzina, nieznajomi, a nawet bogowie i boginie mówiło mu, że jest odważny. Stwierdza się również, że ma takie samo „rozmyślne” spojrzenie na wszystko jak jego ojciec, który zawsze nazywał go buntownikiem, a jego mama Sally Jackson sama ma buntowniczą żyłkę. Annabeth wspomina, że jest mądry, jednak czasem bywa tępy, ponieważ często nie widzi oczywistych rzeczy, takie jak uczucie jakim darzyły go ona sama, Kalipso, Rachel Dare i Reyna Ramírez-Arellano. Mimo to kiedy chce (lub musi) może być spostrzegawczy; w ''Synu Neptuna'' podczas pojedynku z Fineaszem wykorzystał to, że jest bardzo cenny dla Gai, co przyniosło mu zwycięstwo i uratowało go od śmierci. Percy jest także szyderczo sarkastyczny i nastrojowy, jak również nie lubi być manipulowany lub zmuszany do posłuszeństwa. Od samego początku darzy uczuciem Annabeth, jednak aż do Ostatniego Olimpijczyka jak przyznawał nie znał się dobrze na postępowaniu z dziewczynami i ciągle bał się, że zrobiłby coś głupiego, co tylko popsułoby ich relację a w ciągu serii te uczucia ulegały stopniowemu wzrostowi i przyczyniły się do stworzenia się ich związku. Chociaż w Obozie Herosów Percy jest przywódcą, w szkołach do których chodził uważało się go za wichrzyciela, z powodu wielokrotnych wylań ze szkoły i przyciągania licznych kłopotów. Jego dysleksja utrudnia mu naukę i czytanie, a ADHD sprawia, że trudno mu skupić na czymś uwagę przez dłuższy czas lub siedzieć nieruchomo w klasie. Nigdy nie był jednym z „tych fajnych” dzieciaków w klasie, ponieważ zawsze zadawał się podobno z tymi „niefajnymi” ludźmi, takimi jak jego przyrodni brat Tyson czy najlepszy kumpel Grover Underwood. Być może z powodu swojej złej historii związanej z sytuacjami szkolnymi, Percy odczuwa silną więź emocjonalną i przywiązanie do Obozu Herosów. Wygląd W książkach Percy jest opisywany jako bardzo przystojny młody człowiek, o czarnych włosach i oczach w kolorze zieleni oceanu (czasem niebieskich). Carter Kane twierdził, że oczy Percy'ego są nieco przerażające. Dość zabawne jest to, że Percy nie jest zadowolony ze swojego wyglądu i kilka rzeczy mu w nim nie odpowiada: drażniło go, że miał pryszcze, nieuczesane włosy oraz, że jego zęby nie są idealnie równe. Właśnie z tych powodów w książce ''Morze Potworów'' tak łatwo wpadł w pułapkę Kirke. Mimo że książki zakładają, iż jest on wysoki, nigdy nie zostało to do końca potwierdzone. Wiadomo tylko tyle, że był o cal niższy od Jasona. Od wydarzeń opisanych w ''Klątwie Tytana'' Percy miał we włosach siwe pasmo — niemiłą pamiątkę po trzymaniu nieboskłonu; jednak, jak stwierdziła Annabeth w ''Znaku Ateny'', zniknęło ono z czasem. Mówi się, że Percy staje się tak przystojny, jak jego ojciec Posejdon co może być powodem, dla którego Meduza chciała zamienić go w posąg w ''Złodzieju Pioruna'', aby móc go wiecznie oglądać i mieć na wyłączność. Na początku serii Percy był kiepski w lekkoatletyce, jednak po treningach w Obozie Herosów stał się bardziej sprawny i umięśniony. Chłopak albo nie wie albo nie chce przyznać, że spora liczba dziewczyn uważa, iż jest on niezwykle przystojny. Nawet córka Plutona, Hazel Levesque stwierdziła, że syn Posejdona przypomina rzymskiego boga. Tak samo uważa/uważała również Kalipso, która zapytana przez Percy'ego, czy jest w nim zakochana odpowiedziała: Szkoda, że nie widzisz swojej twarzy. Jasne, że tak. Podobnie jak Leo Valdez, syn Posejdona ma zwinne palce. W Ukrytej Wyroczni Apollo przyznał, że jego ręce są idealne dla muzyka. Po tym, jak Percy zabił giganta Polybotesa w Synu Neptuna, otrzymał on na spodzie ramienia tatuaż przedstawiający trójząb oraz napis SPQR, co oznaczało, że został pełnoprawnym członkiem dwunastego legionu Fulminata. Po spotkaniu Annabeth z Percy'm w Znaku Ateny, dziewczyna powiedziała, że syn Posejdona stał się jeszcze bardziej przystojny, muskularny i wyższy niż przed swoim zniknięciem, a także, że jego usta są słone. W tej samej książce Piper stwierdziła, że Percy pachnie morzem, wygląda jak łyżwiarz i wichrzyciel, a także, że pomimo, iż nie jest w jej stylu, córka Afrodyty jest świadoma, co inne dziewczyny w nim widzą. Stwierdza później, że kiedy Percy błaga, jego morskie oczy wydają się być „jak słodka pieczęć, która potrzebowała pomocy” i dziwiła się, jak Annabeth kiedykolwiek wygrywała z nim kłótnię. W Ukrytej Wyroczni bóg Apollo jest pod wrażeniem bliskiego podobieństwa Percy'ego do jego ojca Posejdona, zauważając, że chłopak ma te same przystojne rysy, „które z łatwością przechodzą z humoru w gniew”. Umiejętności |-|Ogólne umiejętności= Percy jako półbóg, syn Posejdona jest niezwykle potężną postacią, co podkreśla też wiele innych postaci z serii, w których się pojawiał i jest jednym z najpotężniejszych półbogów. Jedynymi innymi półbogami, których moce są równie potężne co jego są Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo i Hazel Levesque. Walczył i pokonał wiele potworów (prawdopodobnie więcej niż jakikolwiek inny półbóg z serii książek Ricka Riordana), jak również i innych półbogów; bogów, tytanów i gigantów. Niejeden raz przyczynił się do zbawienia Olimpu jak i całego świata. Percy posiada następujące umiejętności i cechy: * ADHD: nadprzyrodzona czujność Percy'ego i żywe zmysły, które sprawiają, że jest gotowy i żywy w bitwie. Pozwala mu to również analizować styl walki przeciwników, a także zbierać drobne szczegóły dotyczące przeciwnika, np. Napięte mięśnie, aby móc określić, w którym kierunku będą atakować. Jest to jedna ogólna cecha półbogów. * Dysleksja: mózg Percy'ego jest nastawiony do czytania starożytnej greki zamiast śmiertelnych języków. Podczas swojego pobytu w Obozie Jupiter nauczył się rozumieć i prawdopodobnie mówić po łacinie w nieznanym stopniu. To, wraz z ADHD, jest cechą wspólną większości półbogów. * Prorocze sny: podobnie jak większość półbogów, Percy jest w stanie mieć sny, które pokazują mu wydarzenia mające miejsce w przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości. Jednak ze względu na nieprzewidywalną naturę ojca i surową moc, jaką posiada bóg morza, marzenia Percy'ego są o wiele silniejsze niż marzenia innych półbogów. Udało mu się nawet spojrzeć na sprawy innych półbogów, takich jak Luke, a nawet starożytnych, takich jak Herakles; bogowie, tacy jak Hades; a nawet rozmowy samego Kronosa, coś, co mówił Luke, było niemożliwe. Możliwe jest również, że podobnie jak wiele Oceanów, posiada on kilka proroczych umiejętności przejawiających się jako sny. * Zwiększone zdolności fizyczne: Jako półbóg Percy jest szybszy i silniejszy niż zwykły śmiertelnik, a także bardziej zwinny i wytrzymały. Te cechy fizyczne pozwoliły mu wykonywać wyczyny, których normalny człowiek nie jest w stanie, jak również przetrwać sytuacje, w których śmiertelnicy nie mogliby. Ponieważ jest synem jednego z Wielkiej Trójki, jest on fizycznie potężniejszy niż większość innych półbogów. ** Zwiększona siła: będąc półbogiem, synem Posejdona, okazuje się, że Percy jest znacznie silniejszy niż zwykły śmiertelnik i będąc synem jednego z Wielkiej Trójki, jego siła przewyższa większość innych Półbogów, zdolnych znokautować półbogów jednym uderzeniem, wyrwać róg Minotaura, zdolny do odbijania ataków gigantów, obalenia pozornie niepomiernie silnego Polifema, duszenie węża, gdy był małym dzieckiem i wbicia włóczni Porfiriona w ziemię, podczas gdy olbrzym biegł, powodując, że gigant sam się przewraca i to było, kiedy wciąż był ranny. Trzymał nawet na półce, jednocześnie wspierając Annabeth i własną wagę własnymi palcami, bez większego dyskomfortu. **'Zwiększona wytrzymałość': będąc półbogiem, Percy okazał się być bardziej wytrzymały niż zwykli ludzie, gdy został rzucony na solidny kamień przez olbrzyma i tylko udało mu się krwawić z nosa, a później wciąż pokonać wielu gigantów, odskoczył ciężko w klatkę piersiową od olimpijczyka bóg Ares, szybko odzyskany z kuli rzuconej przez Lajstrygona, odepchnięty od uderzenia w pierś przez olbrzyma, odrzucił ciężkie uderzenia od Tytana, Atlasa, wytrzymał mocny cios Kronosa bez Klątwy Achillesa i wielu innych wyczynów. ** Zwiększona zwinność: będąc półbogiem, Percy okazał się być bardziej zwinny niż zwykły śmiertelnik, ponieważ był w stanie skoczyć na ogromną szyję Minotaura, uniknąć kilku ciosów z Aresa, wspinać się na głowę Antajosa w ciągu kilku sekund, przeskoczyć Kolano Polibotesa, przechylone nad linią rzymskich tarcz i zdolne utrzymać równowagę na ogromnym śliskim, trzęsącym się krokodylu, wszystko z niemożliwą zręcznością, z Carterem porównującym jego zręczność do gimnastyki. Jego największym osiągnięciem była zręczność w Ukrytej Wyroczni, kiedy skoczył z gigantycznej głowy posągu na jego ramię i ześlizgnął się z steru okrętu niczym słup ognia z niemożliwą zręcznością. Nawet bóg Apollo musiał przyznać, że był umiarkowanie imponujący. Przeskoczył nawet ponad 20-metrową rzekę, pomimo Annabeth na plecach. Później Annabeth mówi, że nie ma pojęcia, jak to zrobił. ** Wzmocniony refleks: Będąc półbogiem, odruchy Percy są szybsze niż zwykłe ludzkie. W Klątwie Tytana Percy był w stanie odeprzeć kulę, która może pokonać 1,700 kilometrów na godzinę, nawet gdy ledwo widział kulę. Odruchy pozwalają mu również wyciąć salwę strzał na pół w Morzu Potworów. * Inteligencja: Percy jest dość inteligentny, potrafi umiejętnie wykorzystywać otoczenie i słabości przeciwnika oraz jego ego, kiedy nie może ich bezpośrednio pokonać. Zostało to pokazane wiele razy, na przykład w ''Złodzieju Pioruna'', gdzie dzięki swojemu sprytowi udało mu się uwięzić i zabić Prokrustesa za pomocą jego własnych łóżek pułapek oraz kiedy nakłonił Aresa do wejścia w morze do połowy łydki, dzięki czemu zdołał pokonać boga wojny wykorzystując potęgę oceanu; w Morzu Potworów, gdzie Percy używa fontanny na Księżniczce Andromedzie, aby przez iryfon wysłać wiadomość do Dionizosa w Obozie Herosów. Używając swojego podstępu nakłania Luke'a do przyznania się zgromadzonym na statku oraz w obozie prawdę o tym, że to on a nie Chejron otruł Sosnę Thalii w wyniku czego centaur został przywrócony na swoje stanowisko w Obozie Herosów i oczyszczony z zarzutów; w ''Klątwie Tytana'' Percy sprytnie udusił Lwa Nemejsckiego jedzeniem dla astronautów, aby Zoe i Bianca mogły go zabić trafiając strzałami w paszczę lwa, która była jego jedynym słabym punktem oraz po otrzymaniu porady od Apollina i znalezieniu Nereusa w dokach San Francisco w Kalifornii Percy zdołał nakłonić Nereusa do ucieczki w wody oceanu dzięki czemu syn Posejdona wzmocniony przez wodę zdołał wreszcie pochwycić Nereusa i zmusić go do udzielenia odpowiedzi na jego pytanie; w ''Bitwie w Labiryncie'' oszukał Antajosa, aby ten podskoczył i spróbował go złapać, dzięki czemu Percy'emu udało się go związać łańcuchami wysoko nad ziemią i tym samym pozbawić giganta kontaktu z Gają, która nieustannie go leczyła i stanowiła źródło jego siły, po czym unicestwił giganta; oraz w ''Znaku Ateny'', gdzie przechytrzył Chrysaora, wykorzystując strach jego załogi na swoją korzyść. W Koronie Ptolemeusza Percy rozumie, że Setne działał, zaglądając w umysły swoich wrogów, znajdując w nich coś, do czego mógł się odnieść i użyć przeciwko niemu. Setne próbował przeciągnąć Percy'ego na swoją stronę, jednak nie był w stanie poradzić sobie z motywami, którymi syn Posejdona kierował się podczas odrzucenia propozycji nieśmiertelności, a dodatkowo egipski mag nie mógł w nim znaleźć niczego, czym mógłby nakłonić Percy'ego do zdrady. * Przywództwo: Percy jest urodzonym przywódcą, który wielokrotnie poprowadził Obóz Herosów do zwycięstwa nad wrogiem. Nawet Carter Kane zauważył jego zdolności przywódce i był pod wrażeniem ich wysokiego poziomu. * Siła woli: Percy posiada wielką siłę woli, ponieważ przez długi czas wytrzymywał ciężar nieba i był w stanie znieść cierpienia Tartaru, a także wiążące się z nimi obciążenia psychiczne. |-|Umiejętność półboga= Jako syn Posejdona; jednego z Wielkiej Trójki, Percy jest niezwykle potężnym półbogiem. Ma boską władzę nad domenami i poddanymi ojca. Heros jest uważany za najpotężniejszego półboga w Obozie Herosów. Hazel uważała Nica di Angelo za najpotężniejszego półboga, jakiego znała, lecz zmieniła zdanie, gdy spotkała Percy'ego i uwierzyła, że moc syna Posejdona rywalizowała z umiejętnościami Nica i Jasona Grace'a. Później Nico stwierdza, że nawet w porównaniu z resztą Wielkiej 7 Percy jest najpotężniejszym półbogiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkał. Zarówno poprzez autorytet ojca, jak i jego wrodzoną moc, zdolności Percy'go obejmują: * Zdolności indukowane przez wodę: W kontakcie z wodą lub w obecności wody, Percy zyskuje nieproporcjonalnie dużą nadludzką klarowność, siłę, szybkość, zwinność i wytrzymałość równą bogu. Będąc w tym stanie, był wystarczająco silny, aby walczyć z Clarisse i jej elektryczną włócznią oraz zdołał walczyć z bogiem wojny Aresem. W ''Złodzieju Pioruna'', Percy był w stanie rozbroić Luke'a, najbardziej utalentowanego miecznika w Obozie Herosów przez ostatnie trzy lata. Ponadto, po tym jak Percy został wepchnięty do potoku podczas zdobywania sztandaru, bez trudu pokonał czwórkę dzieci Aresa w krótkim odstępie czasu, w tym Clarisse, z łatwością. W ''Morzu Potworów'' Percy zdołał odciąć część tarczy Luke'a raz wzmocniony przez wodę, demonstrując swoją półboską siłę. Jednak trwa to tylko przez ograniczony czas. Leczy się również z każdej rany i większości trucizn, gdy wchodzi w kontakt z wodą, ilością wody i czasem potrzebnym, aby uzdrowienie było proporcjonalne do ciężkości rany. * Hydrokineza: Dzięki mocy morza w nim Percy może kontrolować każdą formę i ogromne ilości wody, będąc nawet w stanie przywołać i uleczyć rany i wyleczyć się z niego z większości trucizn. Syn Posejdona może kontrolować wodę w bardzo dużym stopniu, pozwalając mu kontrolować 10 000 galonów wody (''Archiwum Herosów''), ale nie w pobliżu wszechpotężnej, jak wcześniej wspomniano. Potrafi ją kontrolować, aby eksplodować, lub użyć go do chwytania czegoś. Heros potrafi przywoływać fale, które mogą łatwo zatopić statki. Jego zdolności hydrokinezy obejmują moce: ** Generalna Hydrokineza: Potrafi tworzyć wodę ze skamieniałych muszelek, a także być w stanie tworzyć wodę swoją własną energią i przyzywać "siłę oceanu" do swojej woli, o ile koncentruje się wystarczająco mocno. Potrafi również utwardzać wodę w prawie stałym kształcie. ** Hydrogeneza: Percy może stworzyć wodę ze swojej własnej mocy, chociaż zabiera mu to dużo energii. Percy zrobił to podczas pobytu w St. Helens, tworząc wodę z niczego, by spowodować erupcję wulkanu, która była na tyle potężna, że spowodowała ewakuację pół miliona ludzi i spowodowała upadek popiołu aż do Tahoe i Vancouver. Używa także tej umiejętności podczas tworzenia własnych osobistych huraganów. Podczas podróży na "Argo II" podczas ''Znaku Ateny'', prawdopodobnie użył tej zdolności, jednocześnie łącząc swoje moce z Jasonem Grace, by stworzyć potężne burze. ** Vitakineza (ograniczona): Ponieważ jest on synem Posejdona, może w kontakcie z wodą leczyć większość ran oraz większość trucizn. ** Napęd wodny: Może kontrolować wodę wokół siebie. Potrafi także wyrzucać wodę nie stojąc w niej. ** Oddychanie pod wodą - Percy może oddychać wodą i rozprowadzać tlen w wodzie, tworząc pęcherzyki tlenu, które pozwalają swoim nie-hydrokinetycznym przyjaciołom oddychać pod wodą. Jednak w Ostatnim Olimpijczyku nie był w stanie oddychać w rzece Styks. ** Odporność na wodę: Percy może spaść z dużej wysokości do wody i nic mu się nie stanie. Nie zmoknie, jeśli zanurzy się w wodzie, chyba że tego chce. Potrafi także wysuszyć przedmioty pod wodą (tak długo, jak się je trzyma), takie jak zapalniczka. ** Zestalanie wody: Percy może stwardnieć wodę do prawie stałego kształtu. Potrafi wykorzystać tę moc do chodzenia po wodzie, zwiększając napięcie powierzchniowe wody do punktu, w którym jest wystarczająco mocny, aby mógł stanąć, i konstrukcje wodne. Jak dotąd wykazał on stworzenie silnej osłony wodnej, a w dwóch przypadkach w Synu Neptuna utwardził wodę w gigantyczne dłonie, które następowały i naśladował ruchy jego własnych rąk. * Manipulacja jednostkami pływającymi: Percy posiada intymną świadomość każdego statku, na jakim się znajduje (żaglowce, kajaki, motorówki, ewentualnie łodzie podwodne); możliwość telekinetycznego obsługiwania jednego (jak również wszystkiego, co związane z oceanem) * Komunikacja: Percy ma boską władzę i może rozmawiać (normalnie i telepatycznie) z końmi i morskimi istotami, które traktują go głównie z szacunkiem. Potrafi również porozmawiać z innymi dziećmi Posejdona pod wodą. * Atmokineza: Percy potrafi przywoływać huragany i inne rodzaje burz, ale zakres, w jakim może je kontrolować, jest nieznany. Huragany Percy'ego okazały się na tyle potężne, że mogły zniszczyć pożary na ciele Hyperiona, pozostawiając potężnego Tytana podatnego na ataki. W wydarzeniach Syna Neptuna jest w stanie podtrzymać burzę z mniejszym wysiłkiem, niż jego pierwsze użycie umiejętności przeciwko Tytanowi, chociaż nadal go wyczerpuje. Był również w stanie umiejętności użyć, by zrzucić z siebie gigantycznego krokodyla. * Elektrokineza (ograniczona): Percy użył tej umiejętności nieumyślnie przy jednej okazji, jednocześnie tworząc swój własny miniaturowy huragan, by walczyć z Hyperionem. Iskry błyskawicy pojawiły się, gdy jego huragan wzrósł w siłę. Jego kontrola nad tą umiejętnością jest jednak znacznie mniejsza niż u dziecka Zeusa i wydaje się być ograniczonym skutkiem ubocznym jego burz. * Aerokineza (ograniczona): Percy potrafi przywoływać silne wiatry, których mógłby użyć do wywoływania burz, takich jak huragany i tajfuny. * Geokineza: Percy może generować trzęsienia ziemi i (w konsekwencji) powodować erupcje wulkanów, ale jego kontrola nad tą techniką jest mniejsza niż u dziecka Hadesa. * Kriokineza (ograniczona): Percy może w niewielkim stopniu korzystać z Kriokinezy. Potrafi wykorzystać lód i śnieg wokół niego, aby zrobić lodowy huragan, tak jak w Syna Neptuna podczas bitwy na Alasce. Potrafi też manipulować zamarzniętą lub lodowatą wodą wokół niego, czego dowodem jest jego przerywana walka z Thalią w Klątwie Tytana. * Toksykineza (ograniczona): Percy może kontrolować trucizny i manipulować nimi, co widać w Domu Hadesa, gdy pokonuje Achlys w Tartaru, a także odrzuca truciznę Polybotes, którą rzucono na niego w Synu Neptuna. Jest to jednak ograniczone, ponieważ trucizna jest tylko częścią wody. Pełny zakres tej mocy jest nieznany, chociaż jest w stanie kontrolować ją wystarczająco dobrze, gdy jest zły, aż do przerażenia Annabeth, która nawet prosi go, aby przestał. W Krwi Olimpu Percy próbował powstrzymać truciznę, którą zaatakował go Polybotes, ale zrezygnował z powodu strachu przed tą mocą. * Odporność na ciepło: Jako syn Posejdona, Percy ma znacznie wyższy niż normalnie opór przed ciepłem i poparzeniem, podobny do cyklopa, ze względu na oceaniczną naturę jego ojca. W Złodzieju Pioruna udaje mu się nie upuścić miecza, gdy Alekto owinęła swój nadgarstek swoim ognistym biczem. W Bitwie w Labiryncie udało mu się przetrwać, pochłonięty przez lawę rzucaną przez telchiny, choć zaczęło być bardziej bolesne, gdy dłużej był w kontakcie z nim, a także nie został zabity przez przegrzaną parę z erupcja góry St. Helens. * Kontrolowanie Mgły: W opowiadaniu Singer of Apollo (nie wydanym w Polsce) zostało ujawnione, że Percy może kontrolować Mgłę, co pokazano, gdy sprawił, że policjant spojrzał na wyimaginowaną linię limuzyn, aby go rozproszyć. Chociaż syn Posejdona rzeczywiście może kontrolować Mgłę, nie jest ekspertem, a jego moc kontroli nad Mgłą jest słabsza w porównaniu z mocą Hazel i dzieci Hekate. * Zoolingualizm: Percy potrafi rozumieć i rozmawiać ze zwierzętami morskimi, końmi i podobnymi stworzeniami. |-|Magia= W ''Koronie Ptolemeusza'' Percy tymczasowo gościł boginię Nechbet i zyskał dzięki temu kilka nowych umiejętności. Stracił je później, kiedy bogini opuściła jego ciało, jednak podczas tego połączenia syn Posejdona dysponował następującymi zdolnościami: * Zwiększoną siłą: Kopis Percy'ego pomimo swojej wielkości i ciężaru był w jego rękach, jak to ujął Percy dość lekki, co było zasługą jego zwiększonej siły. * Magiczną inwigilacją: Percy dzięki wyostrzonym zmysłom bogini Nechbet był w stanie zagłębić się w Duat. To pozwalało mu widzieć magiczne aury oraz umożliwiało mu zobaczenie, poczynań Setne mimo, że nawet Carter nie mógł go wykryć. Chłopak posiadał też jedną magiczną zdolność, która nie miała nic wspólnego z przygodami z rodzeństwem Kane: *'Panowanie nad Mgłą': Percy nie potrafi panować nad Mgłą tak dobrze jak jego przyjaciółki Hazel i Thalia, ale w opowiadaniu Singer of Apollo udało mu się omamić jednego śmiertelnika. Relacje Miłosne zainteresowania |-|Annabeth Chase= thumb|Percy ze swoją dziewczyną, [[Annabeth Chase|Annabeth]] Percy na początku miał mieszane uczucia co do Annabeth. Wydawało mu się, iż dziewczyna go nienawidzi (co w sumie było prawdą). Podczas pierwszej misji bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli, stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi, ale nawet wtedy Percy czuje się zażenowany, gdy ta łapie go za rękę. W ''Morzu Potworów'' wspomina, że nie potrafi złościć się na córkę Ateny, ponieważ zbyt wiele razem przeszli. W tej samej części Annabeth całuje Percy'ego w policzek. Gdy w ''Klątwie Tytana'' Annabeth zostaje porwana, Percy pragnie ją uratować. Nawet Afrodyta sama bogini miłości twierdzi, że dawno nie było tak tragicznego romansu, i trzyma za nich kciuki. Wymyka się nawet przez to z obozu, pragnąc ocalić dziewczynę i bardzo cieszy się, gdy córka Ateny jest znów bezpieczna. W ''Bitwie w Labiryncie'' Annabeth po raz pierwszy go całuje. Gdy Percy trafił na wyspę Kalipso, ciągle wymawiał jej imię przez sen, co znaczy, że wiele dla niego znaczyła. Pod koniec "Bitwy w Labiryncie" syn Posejdona jest smutny, ponieważ Annabeth zaczyna go inaczej traktować - staje się zimna, jakby wyrosła między nimi jakaś ściana (powodem tego było to, że Annabeth była zazdrosna o jego przyjaźń z Rachel). W ''Ostatnim Olimpijczyku'' Percy zdaje sobie sprawę, ze Annabeth jest dla niego bardzo ważna. Gdy umiera Luke, Percy myśli tylko o tym, że jego przyjaciółka wciąż żyje. Pod koniec "Ostatniego Olimpijczyka" Annabeth całuje Percy'ego i zostają parą. Od tamtej pory bardzo się kochają. Gdy w ''Synu Neptuna'' Percy stracił pamięć, pamiętał tylko jedno imię - Annabeth, co jest kolejnym potwierdzeniem, jak bardzo ją kocha i kolejnym dowodem, że Afrodyta nie może ściągnąć ręki z pulsu i cały czas im pomaga (do czego sama później się przyznaje). Przez całą książkę żyje z nadzieją, że w końcu ją znajdzie. Gdy w końcu się spotykają, Percy'ego ogarnia radość. Chłopak zrobiłby dla swojej dziewczyny wszystko. Gdy spadają razem do Tartaru, zdają sobie sprawę, że są jakby jedną częścią. |-|Kalipso= , przyjaciółka Percy'ego.]] Kalipso i Percy po raz pierwszy spotkali się, gdy Percy trafił na jej wyspę Ogygii. Nimfa uzdrowiła Percy'ego po tym, jak został poważnie osłabiony. Percy później dowiaduje się, że nieśmiertelna Kalipso została skazana na życie na wyspie na zawsze za wsparcie swojego ojca, Atlasa. Prosi go, by do niej dołączył i żył z nią na zawsze tam, gdzie stałby się nieśmiertelny, ale on jej odmawia, nawet mimo tego, że uratowałoby go to przed przepowiednią (gdyby pozostał na wyspie, nigdy nie ukończyłby szesnastu lat). Nimfa zakochała się w Percy'm i on też ją trochę pokochał. Syn Posejdona uważał ją za osobę piękniejszą od samej Afrodyty. W ''Ostatnim Olimpijczyku'', Percy poprosił Bogów o datowanie kary pokojowo nastawionym bogom i Tytanom, którzy wsparli Kronosa w tym o uwolnienie Kalipso z jej więzienia. Okazało się, że Hera wysłała Percy'ego do Nimfy, aby ta mogła go uleczyć, a Mojry nie zdołały uśmiercić, ponieważ na wyspie Kalipso był nieśmiertelny. Jednak podobnie jak wszyscy inni bohaterowie, którzy wylądowali na jej wyspie, Percy musiał ją opuścić, co również było częścią kary nimfy. W ''Domu Hadesa'' ponownie pojawia się Kalipso. Pomimo, że Percy kazał bogom przysiąc na Styks, że uwolnią ją z więzienia, jednak została zapomniana i nadal pozostawała uwięziona na Ogygii. Winiła za to bogów, ale także Annabeth, ponieważ myślała, że to z winy córki Ateny, została sam a Percy'ego o niej zapomniał. Chociaż przeklęła Annabeth za to, Percy jej nie obwiniał za to, ale zamiast tego obwiniał sam siebie, że nie dopilnował, by bogowie uwolnili ją z jej więzienia. |-|Rachel Elizabeth Dare= , przyjaciółka Percy'ego.]] Percy poznał Rachel parę sekund po tym, jak przez przypadek omal jej nie zabił. W ''Bitwie w Labiryncie'' zostają dobrymi przyjaciółmi, o co zazdrosna była Annabeth. Syn Posejdona bardzo lubił Rachel i czuł się winny, gdy ta wpadła w jakieś kłopoty. W ''Ostatnim Olimpijczyku'' jest wspomniane, że razem spędzili większość lata. Percy'emu Rachel wydawała się taka otwarta, piękna, mówiąca o swoich uczuciach, czuł się swobodnie w jej towarzystwie, w przeciwieństwie do towarzystwa Annabeth, gdzie musiał ciągle uważać na swoje słowa, by ta go nie znienawidziła. W tej samej części Rachel i Percy razem planowali pojechać na wakacje na Karaiby (razem z rodzicami Rachel), ale z powodu misji Percy'ego to nie wyszło. Przed wyruszeniem Percy'ego na misje Rachel całuję go w Ostatnim Olimpijczyku. Gdy ponownie pojawia się w tej części, podczas bitwy na Manhattanie, dziewczyna z nim zrywa, co dla Percy'ego było żenujące, ponieważ tak naprawdę nigdy ze sobą nie chodzili. Dziewczyna tłumaczy się, że ciągnęło ją do niego, ponieważ to on pokazał jej świat bogów oraz pomógł zrozumieć, dlaczego ta widzi potwory. Rachel mówi, że ich losy się nie splatają. Gdy Rachel została nową wyrocznią, Percy bardzo się o nią martwił. Potem znów zostali dobrymi przyjaciółmi. |-|Reyna Ramírez-Arellano= thumb|[[Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, przyjaciółka i dawna współpretorka Percy'ego.]] W Morzu Potworów Reyna była zrozpaczona, gdy Percy zniszczył dom jej i Hylli na wyspie Kirke, czego dowodem była jej wrogość i nieufność w stosunku do niego na początku Syna Neptuna, jednak stopniowo zaczęła się w nim zakochiwać. Przesłuchując Percy'ego i przez całe spotkanie sugerowała mu, że już się kiedyś spotkali. Później wyjawia mu, że kiedyś mieszkała na wyspie Kirke, gdzie Percy i Annabeth rozpętali istne piekło uwalniając tłum piratów, co doprowadziło do uwięzienia jej i jej siostry. Prosi Percy'ego o rozważenie zajęcia miejsca Jasona jako Pretora mówiąc mu również, że mogą być "przyjaciółmi". Percy wydaje się czuć, że Reyna sugeruje, że może to doprowadzić do tego, że oboje mogli zostać parą. Odrzuca ofertę Reyny, stwierdzając, że ma już dziewczynę. Pod koniec Syna Neptuna Reyna uśmiecha się, gdy Percy pojawia się w bitwie. Podczas bitwy, gdy widzi swoją siostrę Hyllę, zerka na Percy'ego z wyrazem, który mówi: Chętnie bym cię teraz wyściskała. W Znaku Ateny Annabeth uświadamia sobie z tonu głosu Reyny, podczas ich wspólnej rozmowy rozmowy, że Reyna próbowała rozkochać w sobie Percy'ego, ale ten odrzucił jej względy na rzecz swojej miłości do Annabeth. Przyjaciele |-|Grover= , najlepszy przyjaciel Percy'ego.]] Percy poznał Grovera w szkole Yancy Academy. Zaprzyjaźnili się, Percy bronił przyjaciela przed szkolnymi osiłkami. Gdy wyszło na jaw, że Grover jest satyrem, Percy był trochę zdziwiony, ale później przywykł do widoku kozich nóg. Na ich pierwszej wyprawie bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli. Percy był zasmucony, gdy Grover udał się na poszukiwania boga Pana. Gdy Grover jest w niebezpieczeństwie, Percy zawsze się o niego martwi i stara się go uratować. Zazwyczaj rozmawiają ze sobą o swoich problemach, choć Grover potrafi wyczuć emocje, więc wie co czuje jego przyjaciel. Gdy na początku serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Percy znika, można wywnioskować, Grover się o niego bardzo martwi. |-|Thalia= , przyjaciółka Percy'ego.]] Percy na początku znajomości z Thalią był bardzo zazdrosny o to, że wszyscy traktują ją jakby była od niego lepsza i ważniejsza, ponieważ jest córką Zeusa. Podczas zdobywania sztandaru Percy strasznie pokłócił się z Thalią i czuł, że zaczyna ją nienawidzić. Jednak na ich wspólnej wyprawie zdaje sobie sprawę, jak bardzo lubi dziewczynę. Mimo, iż czasem jest dość wredna, to w rzeczywistości jest dobrą przyjaciółką. Gdy Thalia zostaje łowczynią, Percy jest tym zaskoczony. Thalia na oczach całej Rady Bogów przytula go i mówi mu, że jest strasznie dumna z ich przyjaźni. Od tamtego czasu naprawdę stają się przyjaciółmi. Przeżywają też razem kilka przygód. Gdy w bitwie na Manhattanie pojawia się Thalia, Percy bardzo się z tego cieszy. Gdy syn Posejdona zaginął, łowczynie pod wodzą Thalii szukały Percy'ego, co jest kolejnym dowodem, jak ta dwójka jest ze sobą zżyta. |-|Leo= , dobry przyjaciel Percy'ego.]] Leo Valdez i Percy Jackson poznali się w "Znaku Ateny". Można wywnioskować, że byli wobec siebie obojętni - nie czuli do siebie wrogości, jednak też nie przyjaźnili się zbytnio. Leo sobie zarzucał, że to jego wina, że Percy wraz z Annabeth wpadli do Tartaru i bardzo się cieszy, gdy wracają stamtąd żywi. Jednak na ich wspólnej misji poskromienia Nike w "Krwi Olimpu" Percy zaczyna czuć, że coś jest między nimi nie tak. Wcześniej usłyszał, że Leo trafił na Ogygię i tam zakochał się w Kalipso. Percy przeprasza Leona, jeśli przez niego ta nimfa cierpiała. Jest mu wstyd, że od tamtego feralnego lata, w który sam przebywał na Ogygii, nie myślał zbyt często o Kalipso i nawet nie dopilnował, by bogowie zgodnie z obietnicą uwolnili ją z wyspy. Po tym wyznaniu Leo zaczął cieplej traktować Percy'ego, zaczął mu wymyślać przezwiska, np. Wodnik. Można by rzec, że zostali jako tako przyjaciółmi. |-|Nico= , syn Hadesa i przyjaciel Percy'ego.]] Na początku Nico denerwował Percy'ego. Wydawał mu się głupim, denerwującym dzieciakiem. Później, gdy zginęła siostra Nica, a on sam uciekł, Percy zaczął się o niego martwić. Miewał też sny w których widział, że syn Hadesa chce go zabić. Gdy się spotkali, chłopak obwiniał Percy'ego o śmierć siostry, zrozumiał jednak w końcu, że był to jej wybór. W "Ostatnim Olimpijczyku" Nico zaproponował Percy'emu kąpiel w wodach Styksu, by ten uodpornił się na obrażenia (Piętno Achillesa). Percy początkowo nie chciał się zgodzić, ale ostatecznie przyjął propozycję. Nie miał pojęcia, że Nico złożył mu tę ofertę w nadziei na zdobycie sympatii syna Posejdona. W "Synu Neptuna" Percy'emu, pomimo utraty pamięci, wydawało się, że gdzieś już spotkał Nica (nie pamiętał Grovera ani Tysona, chociaż z pozoru byli mu bliżsi), co świadczy o tym, że syn Hadesa był dla niego kimś ważnym. W "Krwi Olimpu" Nico wyznał Percy'emu, że przez długi czas był w nim zakochany. Nie wspomniał, jak bardzo siebie za to nienawidził i jak ogromny ból mu to sprawiało, przedstawił sprawę w czasie przeszłym i oznajmił, że już w porządku i że Percy jest super, ale nie w jego typie. |-|Clarisse= , córka Aresa i przyjaciółka Percy'ego.]] Percy, od kiedy Clarisse prawie wsadziła mu głowę do kibla w "Złodzieju Pioruna" zaczął ją nienawidzić. Gdy Clarisse go zaatakowała nad strumieniem i Percy złamał elektryczną włócznię Clarisse, ich relacja się nie polepszyła. Nie pomogło też to, że Clarisse zrobiła Percy'emu całun z napisem CIENIAS. Dopiero w "Morzu Potworów" trochę ją zrozumiał i zaczął szanować za odwagę, zastanawiając się, jakby on się czuł, gdyby ktoś mu "ukradł" misję. W "Klątwie Tytana" wspomniał, że brakuje mu jej na obozie (kiedy była na misji). W "Bitwie w Labiryncie" Clarisse prosi go o przysługę, a on się zgadza. W "Ostatnim Olimpijczyku" bardzo ją polubił (o czym nie zdaje sobie sprawy), jednak denerwowało go, że dziewczyna odmówiła pójścia na wojnę i cieszył się, gdy do nich dołączyła. W "Archiwum Herosów" wspomniał, że Clarisse to jego przyjaciółka, ale ostrzegł, że jak dziewczyna komuś o tym powie, wtedy ją zabije. Możliwe, że Clarisse tęskniła za Percy'm kiedy zaginął i cieszyła się z jego powrotu. |-|Jason= , syn Jupitera i przyjaciel Percy'ego.]] Z Jasonem łączy Percy'ego zdrowa rywalizacja. Przez prawie całą wspólną podróż, próbowali ustalić, który z nich jest silniejszy. Kiedy ich ciałami zawładnęły złe duchy, prawie się pozabijali, potrafią jednak świetnie współpracować, np. gdy wywoływali burzę w Forcie Sumpter, lub gdy walczyli z bliźniaczymi gigantami w Koloseum. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc lubią się nawzajem i często "gaszą" Oktawiana. W "Krwi Olimpu" zaczynają się bardziej rozumieć i Jason przed Kymopoleją mówi, że Percy to jego przyjaciel. |-|Hazel= , przyjaciółka Percy'ego.]] Percy, gdy poznał Hazel, bardzo ją polubił. Opisywał ją jako otwartą i szczerą osobę. Był jej wdzięczny, że poręczyła się za niego. Natomiast był zły, że Oktawian szantażuje dziewczynę. Na wyprawie zaprzyjaźnili się, Hazel nawet pocałowała go w policzek (ale nie było w tym nic romantycznego, był to typowo siostrzany gest). Chłopak nie traktował jej inaczej, gdy dowiedział się, że pochodzi z lat czterdziestych. Bardzo mu na niej zależało (co można wywnioskować po tym, jak Leo opisał swoją rozmowę z Percy'm). Syn Posejdona cieszy się też, że Hazel zaczęła chodzić z Frankiem. Pod koniec "Syna Neptuna" traktuje tą dwójkę jak swoją rodzinę. |-|Piper= , córka Afrodyty i przyjaciółka Percy'ego.]] Percy'ego z Piper nie łączy wiele. Są razem załogą na "Argo II", zdarzało im się zamienić razem kilka słów, lecz trudno tu mówić o prawdziwej przyjaźni. Piper szanowała Percy'ego tylko dlatego, że był chłopakiem jej najlepszej przyjaciółki, Annabeth, ale przyznała, że gdyby zobaczyła syna Posejdona w mieście, trzymałaby się od niego z daleka. Percy wspomina ją w ''Greccy Bogowie według Percy'ego Jacksona'': |-|Zoe Nightshade= , córka Atlasa i przyjaciółka Percy'ego.]] Zoe Nightshade jest córką Atlasa. Z początku nie lubiła Percy'ego co było związane z jej przykrym epizodem z Heraklesem, ale z czasem zaczęła go szanować po tym, jak jego plan pomógł pokonać Lwa Nemejskiego, nawet pomimo tego, że Percy wziął udział w jej misji bez jej zgody i tego, że to strzały Zoe ostatecznie zabiła potwora. Podczas poszukiwań Percy poznał przeszłość Zoe, dzięki swojej zdolności jasno widzenia dowiadując się, że Herakles zdradził ją po tym, jak ta dała mu Orkana i pomogła w jego ostatnim zadaniu. Zdał sobie wtedy sprawę, dlaczego Zoe zdawała się nienawidzić wszystkich chłopaków, ale w końcu przekonała się, że Percy nie jest taki sam jak Herakles, i że myliła się co do mężczyzn. Percy nawet docenia wiele dobrych cech Nimfy, ponieważ spędzają więcej czasu razem i zaczynają się lepiej dogadywać. Przed jej śmiercią z rąk ojca, komplementuje Percy'ego mówiąc, że jest dumna, że syn Posejdona jest właścicielem Orkana. Po jej śmierci na szczycie w San Francisco, Artemida zamieniła ją w konstelację o nazwie "Łowczyni". Od tamtego czasu Percy wciąż ją pamięta i wspomina ilekroć widzi jej konstelacje. Przykładem jest moment na wyspie Kalipso a także to, gdy pamiętał o jej poświęceniu w Synu Neptuna mimo, że nie Hera pozbawiła go wszystkich wspomnień z przeszłości. |-|Frank= , przyjaciel i krewny Percy'ego.]] Percy Jackson poznał Franka w "Synu Neptuna". Między nimi od razu stworzyła się nić zrozumienia. Frank powiedział Percy'emu o śmierci swojej matki, ten go zrozumiał - nie dopytywał się, nic z tych rzeczy. Na ich wspólnej wyprawie zaprzyjaźnili się, zaczęli darzyć się szacunkiem oraz zaufaniem na polu bitwy. Gdy chłopak dowiaduje się, że Frank jest dalekim potomkiem Posejdona, co czyni z nich daleką rodzinę, bardzo się ucieszył i był z tego dumny. Przez wspólnie przebyte przygody ich przyjaźń wzmacniała się. Przez pewien czas syn Posejdona był trochę zazdrosny z powodu mocy Franka (Frank potrafi zmienić się w dowolne zwierzę), lecz to szybko minęło. Percy traktuje Franka jak swoją prawdziwą rodzinę. Młody Zhang bardzo przeżył znalezienie się Percy'ego w Tartarze. Syn boga morza z chęcią oddał mu swoje stanowisko pretora. Oceny .]] Percy przez lata był bardzo słabym uczniem; to uczeń poniżej przeciętnej. Oto jego oceny i uwagi nauczycieli: * Język angielski — niedostateczny. Konieczna poprawa. Poważne problemy z czytaniem. Ma kłopot z wyrażaniem się poprawnie w piśmie. Bardzo słaba znajomość ortografii, charakter pisma pozostawia sobie wiele do życzenia. * Matematyka — dobry. Nie uważa na lekcjach! Zna podstawy arytmetyki, ale brakuje mu zainteresowania i skupienia, żeby poczynić postępy w nauce. * Historia — dopuszczający. Więcej wysiłku! Stara się na lekcjach, ale nie potrafi skupić się dłużej niż kilka minut. Przyłożył się do zadania dotyczącego wojny secesyjnej, ale przydałoby się więcej analizy historycznej, niż krwawych opisów bitew. * Nauki przyrodnicze — minus bardzo dobry. Więcej samokontroli! Znakomicie radzi sobie z doświadczeniami, ale powinien unikać powodowania wybuchów i starać się nie podpalać włosów nauczycieli... Percy w filmie thumb|[[Logan Lerman, aktor, który wcielił się w postać Percy'ego.]] Jak dotąd przeniesienia na duży ekran doczekała się już pierwsza część przygód o Jacksonie ''Złodziej Pioruna'' w reżyserii Chrisa Columbusa. 16 sierpnia 2013 roku odbyła się premiera drugiej części filmu o herosie ''Morze Potworów'' reżyserowanej przez Thora Freudenthala. W filmie w postać Percy'ego wcielił się Logan Lerman. Filmowy oraz książkowy Percy mają wiele różnic. W pierwszej książce chłopak ma 12 lat, podczas gdy w adaptacji jest o 4 lata starszy. Jest także bardziej rozgarnięty i śmiały niż oryginalny bohater. Pamiętał też więcej szczegółów niż jego książkowy odpowiednik. Na misji odnalezienia pioruna piorunów Zeusa, wiedział najwięcej i najlepiej sobie radził, podczas gdy Annabeth i Grover wyglądali jakby właśnie wkroczyli w świat półbogów. Film znacznie odbiega od książki. Nie jest jej ścisłą i doskonałą adaptacją. Etymologia thumb|[[Logan Lerman jako Percy Jackson w filmie ''Złodziej Pioruna''.]]Jego imię Perseusz jest pochodzenia greckiego (pisane oryginalnie Περσεύς) i wywodzi się od greckiego czasownika πέρθειν (perthein), co oznacza marnować, pustoszyć lub niszczyć w zależności od interpretacji. Tak więc jego imię Perseusz oznacza niszczyciel, co prawdopodobnie nawiązując do jego roli w pierwszej Wielkiej Przepowiedni. Można go również zestawić z jego ojcem, Posejdonem, ponieważ jest on znany jako Wstrząsający Ziemią, co wiąże się często z niszczeniem miejsc z powodu wywoływanych trzęsień ziemi. Jego matka, Sally Jackson, dała swemu synowi imię po herosie Perseuszu, ponieważ był jednym z niewielu herosów, których historia zakończyła się szczęśliwie. Jego nazwisko Jackson jest bardzo popularnym nazwiskiem pochodzenia angielskiego i szkockiego, powstałym z tytułu „Son of Jack”, podobnie jak wiele partii politycznych USA. Ciekawostki * Ulubione napoje Percy'ego to niebieski nektar i Coca-Cola. * Jego pełne imię to Perseusz. Sally, matka Percy'ego nazwała go tak, ponieważ Perseusz był jednym z niewielu herosów, których historia miała szczęśliwe zakończenie. * Percy jest synem Posejdona, zaś mitologiczny Perseusz uchodził za syna Zeusa. * Percy prowadził tylko jedną główną misję, jednak uczestniczył w wielu innych misjach. * Percy jest jednym z pięciu herosów, których znane są pełne daty urodzenia. Pozostała czwórka to: Thalia, Hazel, Jason i Annabeth. * Woda, którą spuściły na Percy'ego nimfy w Znaku Ateny oraz Styks to jedyne wody, pod którymi syn Posejdona nie mógł oddychać, lecz Styks mógł kontrolować (w Ostatnim Olimpijczyku użył Styksu, aby zmieść Armie Hadesa). * Percy pokonał dwóch głównych bogów olimpijskich: Aresa i Hadesa. ** Udało mu się również pokonać tytanów Japeta i Hyperiona. * Percy jest ulubionym synem Posejdona. * Polybotes myślał, że jeśli zabiłby Percy'ego, osłabiłby Posejdona z powodu jego miłości do syna. * W ''Archiwach Herosów'' zostało ujawnione, że największym lękiem Percy'ego jest utrata bliskich mu osób i zniszczenie obozu. * Zdrobnienie swojego imienia dzieli z Percy'm Weasley'em, postacią z Harry'ego Pottera. * Przodek Franka Zhanga był synem Posejdona, co czyni Percy'ego i syna Marsa dalekimi krewnymi. Sam Percy był z tego faktu bardzo dumny. * Percy jest kiepski w łucznictwie, ortografii, gramatyce i czytaniu. * Dokonał wielu wielkich czynów, których przed nim dokonali legendarni herosi: *# Zabił węża jako dziecko, podobnie jak Herakles. *# Zabił Minotaura, podobnie jak Tezeusz. *# Zabił Meduzę, podobnie jak jego imiennik Perseusz. *# Zabił Prokrustesa, podobnie jak Tezeusz. *# Zmusił Graje do pomocy, podobnie jak Perseusz. *# Walczył z Hydrą, podobnie jak Herakles. *# Przepłyną między Scyllą i Charybdą, syrenami oraz Kirke, podobnie jak Odyseusz. *# Drażnił Polifema, jak Odyseusz. *# Odzyskał Złote Runo, jak Jazon. *# Pokonał Lwa Nemejskiego i wszedł do Ogrodu Hesperyd, tak jak Herakles. *# Podniósł i podtrzymywał sklepienie niebieskie, jak Herakles. *# Wszedł i wyszedł z Labiryntu, jak Tezeusz. *# Oczyścił stajnie Augiasza, podobnie jak Herakles. *# Pokonał Geriona, podobnie jak Herakles. *# Pokonał Anteusza/Antajosa, podobnie jak Herakles. *# Wszedł do Podziemi kilka razy, jak Orfeusz, Psyche czy Herakles. *# Miał piętno Achillesa. *# Zabił Maciorę Krommyońską jak Tezeusz. *# Przeprowadzał Herę/Junonę przez rzekę, jak Jazon. *# Zabił Otisa i Efialtesa, jak Herakles i Dionizos. * Syn Posejdona nie przepada za granatami, czego powodem może być fakt, że owoc ten jest poświęcony bogini Herze, za którą nie przepada. * Percy pojawia się zarówno na okładkach z serii ''Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy'' jak i ''Olimpijscy Herosi''. * Percy potrafi pozostać całkowicie suchy, będąc pod wodą dzięki czemu uratował się przed utratą pamięci w rzece zapomnienia Lete. * Percy, tak samo jak Annabeth, chciałby, aby jego rodzice byli razem (mimo iż bardzo lubi swojego ojczyma, Paula). * Posiada legendarny miecz ''Anaklysmos'' (Wzburzona Fala), który Zoe podarowała, kiedyś Heraklesowi. Percy z kolei swój miecz nazwał Orkanem. * Nazywa Nowy Jork swoim miastem. * Nie chciał być pretorem Nowego Rzymu. * Zapomniał o swojej pierwszej miesięcznicy z Annabeth, i żeby jego dziewczyna nie dowiedziała się o tym, wziął ją na poszukiwania Kaduceusza Hermesa (''Pamiętniki Półbogów''). * Jego dziewczyna, Annabeth, nazywa go Glonomóżdżkiem, ponieważ uważała, że Percy jest ciężko myślący i nie widział oczywistych rzeczy (takich jak, np. uczucie jakim w sekrecie darzyła go Annabeth) oraz, że ma plankton zamiast mózgu. * Bardzo lubi niebieskie jedzenie. Jego mama, gdy pracowała w cukierni, zawsze przynosiła mu niebieskie słodycze i piekła niebieskie ciasta. Sally podawała je Percy'emu na złość Gabe'owi (pierwszemu ojczymowi Percy'ego), który mówił, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak niebieskie jedzenie. * Tak jak Frank, lubi cheeseburgery i pizze. * Percy ma duży apetyt przez co jest przez innych uważany za strasznego żarłoka. * Przejście Percy'ego przez Mały Tyber osłabiło jego łącze empatyczne, które faun Don określił jako lekko stłamszone. * Jest jedynym półbogiem, którego przyrodni brat nie jest człowiekiem. * W opowiadaniu ''Percy Jackson and the Singer of Apollo'' (które nie zostało wydane w Polsce) Percy zwisał z billboardu w samych bokserkach, które miały niebieski kolor. * Jego ulubionym kolorem jest niebieski. * Tytan Bob powiedział, że Percy pachnie dla potworów jak maślane herbatniki. ** Co ciekawe, tak samo dla potworów pachnie jego dziewczyna Annabeth. * Percy bardzo lubi psy (lecz nie przepadał za metalowymi psami Reyny). * W ''Krwi Olimpu'' dowiedział się o uczuciu Nica co do niego. * Pragnie zamieszkać z Annabeth w Nowym Rzymie. * Został przeklęty przez Geriona i Fineasza. * W książce ''Greccy Herosi według Percy'ego Jacksona'' Percy wspomniał, że kiedy wydawca zaproponował mu rozpoczęcie pracy nad książką (wcześniej wspomnianą) w zamian za roczne dostawy pizzy pepperoni plus tyle niebieskich żelków ile da radę zjeść, na co syn Posejdona przystał, twierdził, że się sprzedał. * Jego znakiem zodiaku jest lew. * Nie skończył drugiej klasy liceum. * On, Thalia i Nico spędzili część Bożego Narodzenia w Hadesie (opowiadanie Percy Jackson i Miecz Hadesa). * W ''Ostatnim Olimpijczyku'' Dionizos nazwał Percy'ego Jorgensonem. Jest to nazwisko Sączysmarka postaci z uniwersum o serii filmów Jak Wytresować Smoka. * W serii ''Magnus Chase i Bogowie Asgardu'' okazało się, że porównanie przez Percy'ego, Annabeth do księżniczki było słuszne - bowiem rodzina Chase'ów pochodziła w prostej linii od nordyckich królów, toteż określenie to było jak najbardziej na miejscu. * Jest właścicielem dwóch zwierząt: Pani O'Leary i Mrocznego. Jest z tego powodu drugi w „rankingu”" zaraz za Reyną, która posiada Auruma, Argentuma i Scypiona (choć właściwie Scypek zginął, jednak córka Bellony została zaadoptowana przez Gwidona). ** Mimo to Percy jest również opiekunem Ofiotaura, którego nazwał Nessie, choć nie można nazwać Nessiego zwierzątkiem Percy'ego ani go do nich zaliczyć. * W ''Koronie Ptolemeusza'' Percy przekręcił imię egipskiej bogini Nechbet na Niechby. Zupełnie tak samo nazwała ją Sadie Kane przy pierwszym spotkaniu. * Zarówno według Annabeth jak i Kalipso Percy mówi przez sen. * W ''Koronie Ptolemeusza'' Percy podał dwa powody, dla których tak często całuje się z Annabeth. ** Pierwszy to to, że jak stwierdził kiedy jest się herosem ruszającym do walki, każdy pocałunek może być ostatni. ** Drugi zaś to to, że jak przyznał, lubi się z nią całować. * W ''Bitwie w Labiryncie'' dowiadujemy się, że Percy jest tymczasowo odporny na spopielenie przez ogień ze względu na swojego ojca, boga mórz i oceanów. * W ''Greckich Bogach według Percy'ego Jacksona'' przyznał się, że gdyby Annabeth umarła, poszedłby po nią do Podziemia, tak samo jak Orfeusz tyle, że bez śpiewania jako, że uważał muzykę za zbyt niebezpieczną. * W ''Domu Hadesa'' obawiał się, że posąg Ateny Partenos ożyje i bogini mądrości skarci go za jego związek z jej córką, po czym go rozdepcze. * Całował się z Annabeth w miejscu, gdzie ich boscy rodzice rozpoczęli między sobą rywalizację co było symbolicznym zakończeniem przez nich trwającego sporu pomiędzy ich boskimi rodzicami. * W ''Ukrytej Wyroczni'' dowiadujemy się, że chodzi do klubu pływackiego. * W ''Synu Neptuna'' dowiadujemy się, że zjedzenie krokieta z fast foodu było poniżej jego godności. * W ''Greckich Herosach według Percy'ego Jacksona'' przyznał, że zazwyczaj jest postrzegany przez mamy swoich śmiertelnych kumpli jako impulsywny łobuz, przed którymi te starają się ochronić swoje dzieci. * W swoim wywiadzie Rick Riordan stwierdził, że nadał Percy'emu nazwisko Jackson, ponieważ lubił je z kilku powodów: ** Po pierwsze, kiedy pisał ''Złodzieja Pioruna'' był jeszcze nauczycielem historii Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki, więc uczył swoich uczniów o Andrew Jacksonie i Stonewallu Jacksonie; ** Po drugie, jego dziadek miał przezwisko Jack, co jest skrótem od imienia Jackson; ** Po trzecie, imię Jackson było imieniem jego innego bohatera z jego serii książek z zagadkami dla dorosłych Tres Navarre, którą zaczął pisać w 1997 roku oraz w której to pojawił się on prywatnie jako „Jackson”; ** Po czwarte i ostatnie myślał, że imię Percy'ego będzie dobrze brzmiało z nazwiskiem Jackson. * Jego ulubionym miejscem jest kryty basen. * W ''Ukrytej Wyroczni'' uważał za dołujące to, że był tego samego wzrostu co Lester Papadopoulos. * W ''Ukrytej Wyroczni'' wydawałoby się, że Meg McCaffrey była nim zauroczona. * Ma wiele wspólnego z kuzynem Annabeth, Magnusem Chase'm: ** U ich obu boskimi rodzicami są mitologiczne bóstwa płci męskiej. ** Obaj byli na misji mającej na celu odnalezienie skradzionego lub zgubionego insygnia boskiej władzy danego boga (Percy udał się na poszukiwania dwóch skradzionych przedmiotów bogów - Pioruna Piorunów Zeusa oraz Kaduceusza Hermesa, zaś Magnus podjął się misji odzyskania Miecza Lata oraz Młota Thora). ** Obaj poprzez swoje sny mieli możliwość skontaktowania się z potencjalnymi wrogami oraz zobaczenia części ich poczynań (Percy Kronosa i Gai, a Magnus Lokiego). ** Obaj mają silną więź z Annabeth Chase. ** Obydwaj dawniej uważali swoje pochodzenie za okrutny żart od losu. ** Obaj dostali od władcy bogów propozycję, o której wielu innych mogłoby jedynie pomarzyć, lecz ją odrzucili (Zeus zaproponował Percy'emu zostanie bogiem, zaś Odyn powrót do życia Magnusowi). ** Obaj mają dobre relacje z końmi dzięki swoim boskim rodzicom (Posejdon stworzył konie, a dla Frejra są one jego świętymi zwierzętami). ** Z powodu przepowiedni ich obecność i istnienie było postrzegane jako zły omen. ** Obaj byli w wielu mitologicznych światach (Percy był w Podziemiu, Tartarze i na Olimpie, które są postrzegane jako odrębne światy, zaś Magnus był w aż siedmiu z Dziewięciu Światów - Midgradzie, Asgardzie, Wanaheimie, Nidawellirze, Jötunheimie, Alfheimie oraz Niflheimie). ** Obaj walczyli z kilkoma olbrzymami (Percy podczas Bitwy o Mahnattan walczył z hiperborejczykami, a w ''Olimpijskich Herosach'' walczył z wieloma Gigantami; podczas gdy Magnus zabił trzech olbrzymów i dwukrotnie walczył z Surtrem). ** Obaj posiadali krewnego, z którym zmuszeni byli walczyć (Percy ze swoim przyrodnim bratem Antajosem, dziadkiem Kronosem oraz jego braćmi tytanami, zaś Magnus ze swoim wujem Randolphem). ** Obaj mają miecz, który był prezentem od ich ojca (Chejron otrzymał Orkan od Posejdona, aby później przekazać go Percy'emu; zaś Magnus otrzymał miecz, który należał dawniej do Frejra). * Mimo, iż na pierwszy rzut oka tytuł ''Złodzieja Pioruna'' mógł odnosić się do Percy'ego, tak naprawdę odnosił się on do Luke'a Castellana, ponieważ to on był złodziejem tytułowego Pioruna Piorunów. * Powstało wiele nazw związków (shipów), które były związane z Percym: ** Związek Percy'ego z Annabeth fani nazwali Percabeth. *** Inną jego nazwą jest Smart Water (pl: Mądra Woda). ** Fanowski związek Percy'ego z Zoe Nightshade fani nazwali Perzoe. ** Fanowski związek Percy'ego z Rachel fani nazwali Perachel. ** Fanowski związek Percy'ego z Kalipso fani nazwali Perlipso. ** Fanowski związek Percy'ego z Thalią fani nazwali Perlia. ** Fanowski związek Percy'ego z Nikiem fani nazwali Percico. *** Innymi jego nazwami są Percnico i Nicercy. ** Fanowski związek Percy'ego z Willem Solace'm fani nazwali Solackson. *** Inną jego nazwą jest Beach Day (pl: Plażowy Dzień). ** Fanowski związek Percy'ego z Jasonem fani nazwali Jercy. *** Inną jego nazwą jest Hurricane (pl: Huragan). ** Fanowski związek Percy'ego z Lukiem fani nazwali Perluke. *** Inną jego nazwą jest Lukercy. ** Fanowski związek Percy'ego z Jasonem i Nikiem fani nazwali Jasperico. *** Inną nawą tego związku jest Big Threesome (pl: Wielka Trójka). ** Fanowski związek Percy'ego z boginią Artemidą fani nazwali Pertemida (Pertemis). ** Fanowski związek Percy'ego z boginią Herą fani nazwali Pera. ** Fanowski związek Percy'ego z boginią Styks fani nazwali Perctyks. ** Fanowski związek Percy'ego z boginią Ateną fani nazwali Pertena. ** Fanowski związek Percy'ego z boginią Afrodytą fani nazwali Perodyta. ** Fanowski związek Percy'ego z bogiem Apollinem fani nazwali Apolcy. * Jest najprawdopodobniej pierwszym półbogiem, który w Obozie Jupiter z probatio stał się od razu pretorem legionu. Galeria Percy and Annabeth Death Mist.png|Percy i Annabeth okryci Mgłą Śmierci Kindness International.jpg Percy in Mississippi River.jpg PercyJackson3-Large.jpg Prophecy of 7.jpg Przypisy en:Percy Jackson es:Percy Jackson de:Percy Jackson ru:Перси Джексон fr:Percy Jackson nl:Percy jackson Kategoria:Greccy herosi Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dzieci Posejdona Kategoria:Załoga Argo II Kategoria:POV Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy" Kategoria:Postacie z "Archiwum Herosów" Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Postacie z "Pamiętniki półbogów" Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Apollo i boskie próby"